Fly Into My Arms
by MezMaroon8
Summary: He has to know she wants him just as much as he wants her. FR Fluff Smut


**Fly Right Into My Arms**

_**AN: FR happy times, their first experience exploring each other emotional and sexual.**_

_Back off loneliness and hello tenderness, I've been waiting for your call for so long. It must have been hard to follow your soul and stick to the road your heart wants you to go._

She's imagined a love like this, where two loves run into each others and she jumps into her man's arms, lips latched on his until their bruised, the wind in her hair as his touch warms her up to the core. It's always been this little fairytale and deep down she's always been a little distant, a little guarded and jaded about the reality of getting what she so desperately longed for. She's the peculiar girl, the funny girl, the quirky one with all her oddities and never the one considered loveable. She was all alone in her little world of gold gleaming stars brighten the darkness that threatens to blind her until he came along and made her see a whole new world. It's no longer a dream or an illusion, it's real, all of this and she could have it forever if she wished.

They're that sickening sweet couple with the PDA and the affectionate gestures, whether it be kisses under the willow tree as they lick off the ice cream on her face and his in the summer sun or blissful in his arms while he trails kisses down her neck while she sighs content watching Funny Girl for the zillionth time, her to engrossed and him too captivated by her body to complain. They're so in synch, so beautifully in rhythm all the time and never out of tune with the other's mind. She thinks he can read mind as well as hers.

He has to know she wants him just as much he show he wants her when she's pressed against him feeling his reaction to the heat radiating from her body to his in their embraces. She's been dropping hints, left right and centre but it's been in vain as he continues oblivious as ever. She rolls her eyes, leaning against his chest between his crossed legs while he shoots simulated into the blasting screen with guns blazing, bomb blaring as she groans, wiggles against his chest and pouting as he turns the controller off to kiss her atop her head.

'What the matter, baby?' He strokes her hair and she closes her eyes revelling in his touch as his runs finger through her silky strands.

She folds her arms like a petulant child.

'Nothing', she mumbles.

He turns his face to meet hers, nuzzling her nose and she giggles, her hands snaking around her waist, his fingers working under her thin white t-shirt to graze her flat stomach, tickling her skin.

'Mmm', her eyes shut as nibbles on her ear, leaning against him as he pulls her closer against him and she gasps at her evident friction between his legs.

He clears his throat awkwardly. 'Um, so what do you want to do?' He asks gingerly, his finger stroking her delicate skin. She grasps his hand on her naked skin with her petite hand. She guides his mutant large hand down to her spot, grabbing his fingers to feel her dampness and he lets out a sigh.

'Rach...'

She nods, facing the screen as he tilts his head to look at her questioning.

'Are you...you sure?' He whispers.

'Uh-huh', she squeals, still gripping his hands under her frilly skirt.

She's not wearing any pants. She's not wearing any pants. She's not wearing any pants.

_As you slide through the door with your morals on your sleeve, I think it's time for all those morals to leave. So let's get down and freaky baby, let's get restless baby, come on let's get crazy with me. _

He gulps. Rachel's been topless in front of while they made out on her bed, in the janitor's closet in school, in his tiny single bed with the cowboy wallpaper witnessing their trysts but never ever has see been pant-less.

'You're not wearing any...er...you're...' he stutters, trying to catch his breath as his fingers feel her clit, rubbing them gently, her head beneath his chin.

'None', she whispers sultry.

All air escape his lungs and suddenly he finds it hard to breathe. His fingers slip into her core and her ass wiggles against his crotch making his harden even more.

A moan erupts from her lips, ripping out of her throat as he fingers her, holding her still on her stop on his lap laying on the floor of his bedroom. The sound she's making right now is the best music he's ever heard come out of her mouth. His name rolls of her tongue as he runs patterns across the faint prickly hairs of her pussy and she's so wet it drives him insane.

_So many people think we've got it wrong, they'll try and break us but we won't play along._

She smiles to herself as he continues his ministrations, his fingers pumping into her core and stroking her moist folds, one tall long finger edges into her core and she moans in delight as he fucks her with his finger that evening. He's grunting in frustration and turns her around roughly, hovering over her as she falls against the flat hard floor, her eyes meeting his and they stare at each other with lust laden gazes. Her brown eyes and his amber orbs peer into each other as if they are looking into each other's soul and soon he is kissing her all over, the valley of her breasts, cupping and gnawing it with his mouth, sucking and biting and licking her raw rose ripe nipples as she grips his russet hair as his lips travel down to kiss her spot, darting his tongue to go down on her for the first time, his nose hitting her folds and nudging her clit as he drinks her a traveller suffering from a drought in the desert. His lips finds hers and they suck all the air out of their lungs, biting and bruising their lips with hard fierce kisses, her lips mussed and red when they break apart, breathing heavy, eyed locked, temples closed together as brown meshes with amber.

She holds his broad sweaty vest clad back and she breathes for the first time after holding it so long, too long.

'Wow', he breathes as her walls tighten around his fingers, his larger body flushed against her own petite frame, elbows on either side as he cages her in.

'Wow', she repeats, her face flushed, her cheeks blushing in content from his loving.

His throat is dry now and his voice barely audible. 'Love you, Rach', he kisses her softly.

Her eyes flutter shut before she can return the sentiment. Her message was crystal clear. He smiles faintly as she sleeps. He lifts her up, hands beneath her knees and places her gently on the bed, his games forgotten, his eyes overtaken by the wild rare beauty

He spoons her as she sleeps on her side like a sleeping beauty, so serene. He stays with her that night, just holding her and watching her sleep. A smile graces his freckled face and she snoozes away, breathing softly against his chest as he revels of the feel her so tiny in his arms. He could stay with her forever if she'd let him.

_So let's get down and dirty baby, let's get restless baby, come on get crazy with me. When you've loving me and I'm loving you, I love your prowess and the things that you do. _

She gets a letter through the post one morning in the autumn day and as she tears up as she reads the words she's been waiting to hear for so long. She's always yearned for someone to guide her, to show her things her fathers can't and a tear rolls off her cheeks as she reads the sweet short sentences over and over again to ensure she's not dreaming it. She's coming back. She sniffs softly to herself, her eyes glued to the yellow paper with the cursive writing from her estranged mother. She got used to being abandoned; forgotten and ignored it became a shield between her and everyone else, shutting out anyone who wanted in to her life. She finally tore down those walls only to be shattered so brutally in the car park that spring sophomore. Things never made sense to her, why her mother gave her up, why Jesse left, why she was always second to Finn but she resorted to absolve her of the heartbreak the answers would bring by making it all simple. It didn't matter, all that mattered was she made it, she made it through the day home to her doting dads and she shined bright like the star she was destined to be. It didn't matter at all how she felt, how she ached and yearned for affection, some kind of love, to be wanted so badly until he came along and turned her world upside down.

_I was so stranded, I was lost and abandoned. I needed another home and you fly in my arms. You just fly right into my arms. _

She swallows, her throat bobbing as it dries up from the emotion building up inside her, that of longing and hurt, rage and rejection, bitterness and hope. She's such a mess and his arms circle around her waist and he plants his chin on her shoulder, clad in only his pajamas and she is covered in a think lilac robe, her body naked underneath from their canoodling the night before. She sighs as he consoles her.

'What is it, Rach?' His voice is gentle and tender and she melts into his arms as he holds her, tears pooling her eyes.

'My mum,' She gulps, taking a breath. Finn absolutely detests Shelby for abandoning her as a mother to a child, you would think she was Hitler, the way he hates her with such passion.

'She's coming back', she sighs, her shoulders sagging and holds her tighter, closer until she feels his warmth around her, laying all his love on her.

She shuts her eyes revelling in his embrace as his broad strong arms envelope her.

'Thank you', she whispers into the air and he kisses her temple as they go back to their life, the one they started over with a clean slate, clearing up the mess of the storm calmed by a tide.

Her hands find his, intertwining them, his longer fingers weaves into her tiny dainty hand and they trail upstairs into her bedroom, no words need be spoken as they just be.

It comes out random as she sits on his lap, his hips locking her petite frame between his bulky body.

'Make love to me.'

He collects himself, replaying the words in his head and thinks again. She's vulnerable and upset, he can't just take advantage of her. He's lost in his thoughts when she says something else that throws him off guard again.

'My dads aren't home so we can do it all night. I want you', she strokes his hand tickling his smooth skin as he stares at her point blank.

He gulps as she turns to look at him, taking her hand away from his grip to graze his face, tracing the freckles like constellations in a starry night sky. God, he's handsome.

He stares at her, his eyes glued to her natural effervescent glow and a ghost of a lip plays on his pink lips as the pad of her thumb traces the curve of his lips, he open his mouth to kiss her fingers as their eyes lock in an intent gaze, silence looming over the pivotal moment of their awakening.

'Rachel-', he murmurs and before he can question her she's leaning into to capture his dry lips, sucking on them and taking his mouth in whole, her hands cupping his jaw as he circles her waist, pulling her in closer to home to taste her cherry lips.

'I'm ready', she says, out of breath and adamant, her doe brown eyes peering into his own warm pool of hazel and he places her on his thigh as her arms circle his neck, stealing a sweet kiss as she looks at his with all meaning in her words. She's ready to give herself, all of her, to him. He glances at her, scanning her face for any doubt or hesitance in her words, anything clue to the mystery that is her mind right now. Nothing. He can't read her today.

'Rachel, you're sad about your mum and I can't-'

She silences with her words, her finger on his lips as she shakes her head. She slides off of his lap and he grimaces at the loss of contact.

Her shoulders jerk and her hands loop into the strap of the robe, sliding it off her honey like skin and his breath hitches as she darts her eyes at him with a haven of lust in her iris.

'I want you. Don't you want me?' She says it so innocently and it kills him. Doesn't she know how much he wants her by now? She has to know he loves with every ounce of his being.

'Of course I do...', he pleads, eying her naked topless form, her supple breasts with her dusty pink nipples teasing him as hi thro dries up again. He's cupped and weighed, sucked and nibbled, licked and kissed those warm round breasts so many times to count and he's kissed her neck, her mouth, her back, her chest all those times engraves like a memory in his mind, unforgettable and magical.

She gets up and his eyes scan her as her naked form, the robe now slipping off her waist polling on the floor stares right back at him. There is this glorious triangular spot between her delicate curve of hips, her long legs tanned and toned, she is perfection in itself. He holds back a groan as her mere presence just standing there with that wanting expression haunts him, the things she does to his body is unreal, ungodly and pure torture, he thinks.

She paces around the spacious room, the light of the august day illuminating her beauty. He follows her with his eyes, his face dumb and in awe of her more than ever.

She's either ignoring him in contempt of playing him, he doesn't know but right now, she's eying her own naked petite form affront the full length mirror by her dresser and he doesn't resist the groan as his little member jumps up as she weighs her own breasts with her hands.

Fuck.

_When you're loving me, I'm loving you and I love your prowess and the things that you do. It's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone. When you're loving me I'm loving and that's when we've got it going on._

He jolts out of the bed, unzips himself from his straining erection tightening his pants and puts his arms around her again, he kisses her shoulder softly, his touch lingering in the caress, his own naked chest rubbing off on her back creating a sensational friction that sends shivers and tingles down his spine, warming him up all over.

He cover her hands with his own larger one, his thumb rubbing her exposed nipple as it puckers and hardens under his fingers as she throws her head back against his shoulder and moans loud and clear.

He smirks in pride at the effect her has on her, the things he can do to her to drive her crazy.

He scoops her up in his arms boldly and her naked smooth legs wrap around his own erect waist, his arousal hitting his spot as she grinds against him in punishment. His nose hits her own and his temple collides with her as their eyes lock, his own apologetic and her own needy yearning for his touch, his love, his everything. He slowly shifts her on the bed, falling on top of her and kissing her contours of her face, her jaw, her neck, the sensitive spot behind her ear, her temple, her nose and she sighs quietly, locking him in with her hips around his waist as he grunts. She falls on the pillow, throwing her head back to grant him more access as he nibbles on her ear then gently sucks on her neck leaving a mark territorially. Finn reaches out to place his hands between her legs, colliding against her as their bodies make contact making his arousal undeniable as she gasps, her blood swirling around her body. Rachel closes her eyes, relishing in the thrill of him on top of her as he starts to move against her, heat waves coursing through her body as his mouth trails her skin hungrily. Her hands come up to lock behind his neck, she turns to capture his lips in a searing kiss bruising it with her teeth digging into his lower lips as he groans, their tongues dancing. Rachel moans as his own hand caress her breasts, his fingers flicking her nipples as the sound rips out of her throat. She looks deeply into his tired eyes before crushing her mouth into his as he cups her jaw, pull her closer against the cushions and the mattress surrounding them in bliss. He slides her body down his and leans back, taking it the lust and desire in her face and listening to her quiet panting as she whispers his name.

'Fuck me', she commands.

'You wish is my command', he says gruffly. This was going to be a long night.

She opens her eyes, having momentarily sealed them shut to take him his touches. He leans up to scan her face again, his mouth claiming hers as his hands cup her breasts, trailing down her body sending shockwaves all over her body. She takes her own hand then lets it linger down his toned pecs and grazes his length with her perfectly manicured fingers as he hisses, throwing his head back as she continues to stroke him slyly. She moves forward to kiss him; he tears his mouth from her hungry mouth, breath ragged as she smiles up at him serenely.

His mouth gently tugs on her breasts as his hands tease the other, making it pucker and harden flicking it, kneading it and cupping it all at once while she moans, her hands in his hair pulling at it while he continues his ministrations, her nails gentling scratching his neck.

She moans softly as his hand reaches down to caress her between her thighs, rubbing her clit, petting it, feeling the light prickly hairs surrounding her pussy and she bucks her hips forward as he fingers her spot causing her thrust against him, she quivers wanting more. His mouth traces her body, hands fondling her thighs, her breasts, her ass and every bit of flesh on her honey glazed body as he tastes her sweet succulent juices. Her legs shift beneath him urging him to move and he balances his weight on his arm as his hand pets her spot, before trailing her irresistible legs before he swings on of them over his shoulder, his erection hitting her thigh as she moans as the chills he sends her with their bodily friction.

He looks at her for a second, her face flushed, eyes closed, lips parted, his name rolling off her tongue as his breath catches in his throat when she open her eyelids to look at him alarmingly. Her eyes are deep and lust laden, looking into his soul right now and speaking words without saying anything at all. He breathes, letting out a sigh. She's beautiful.

She grazes the slope of his broad back with her hand as his gaze peers onto her, then he position himself on top of her, their faces touching as he entered her core making her yelp in surprise. Their eyes never leave each other as her hips move in a steady rhythm to his thrusts, unprotected but he doesn't care, he wants her too badly. His raw naked length jolts into her tight walls as her nails dig into his shoulders, engraving them with her nails while he groans.

_When you're loving me I'm loving you, I love your prowess and the things that you do. It's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone. When you're loving me, I'm loving you and that's when we got it going on._

She releases a soft gasp as he hits her spot hard and fast, holding onto his protective frame, his arms on either side of her creating a human cage as they lock in, becoming one.

He leans down to kiss her throat, her ragged breath seductive, her hands snaked up, urging him faster and he reaches to rapture her hand in his own stilling her haste, gently pining them over her head as fills her up whole. She rises her leg behind him, holding onto him and raises it slightly as her breasts press onto his chest, enticing him.

Her mouth catches his, tongues teasing as they whisper their names. He thrusts faster, harder deeper, releasing her as her hands touch his own body making him lose all control. He reaches behind her back to drag her closer, stroking her clit as he pounds into her. She unleashes breathy sexy moans and he squeezes his eyes shut, his dick hitting her walls as they tighten around him.

His hand grazes her flushed blushing face, exhilarated from their activities.

'Rachel...', he whispers, voce ragged, catching his breath.

She opens her eyes looking at him as the first wave of pleasure courses over her, arching her back calling out his name as she comes. Finn's mouth crashes into hers silencing her cries and he thrusts into her climactically, their bodies shaking from the aftershock of the sex.

She hears him moan from the back of his throat, the sound erotic and mingling with her own breathy moans in a perfect symphony.

They lay there, holding each other, never wanting to let go.


End file.
